


"Shh, Just Relax..."

by Pikaboob (fluffyist)



Category: UTAU
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottle-Feeding, Caregiver!Ron, Diapers, I know those are two totally different things but I’m not sure where this fic falls between the two, M/M, Omorashi, Ron is a very loving CG, Wetting, and Poiyo is in diapers, bottles, no betas we die like Visual Basic in 2024, why? because he's cute like that, 京音ロン - Freeform, 松田っぽいよ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyist/pseuds/Pikaboob
Summary: After some busy and exhausting days singing at the UTAU Studio, Ron Keine and Matsudappoiyo unwind and find comfort through pampering and pacifiers.
Relationships: Keine Ron/Matsudappoiyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	"Shh, Just Relax..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my very first ABDL-themed fanfic, and of course it's centered around the two characters that provide me a ton of comfort. I hope this work is to your liking, as I've spent about two or so weeks worth of nights trying to write it.
> 
> If you don't know who Matsudappoiyo and Keine Ron are, I suggest giving them a quick google/listen. They're basically voice synths that are also boyfriends. So good, so pure.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for giving this fic a read, I really hope you enjoy it!

[ ](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/25310517)

_illust:[くきわかめ](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/3050310) @ pixiv _

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

"Poiyo… Poiyo, it's time to wake up..."

The sound of Ron Keine's voice barely registered in Matsudappoiyo's mind as he found himself in the trancelike state of his first waking moments. He wanted to move, just to show that he was awake, but his whole body felt heavy like lead. Even his eyelids felt too heavy to move, with great efforts he only managed to make them twitch. Poiyo then resorted to using his voice, mustering all his strength to make the tiniest groan, barely audible to Ron's ears.

"I know, I know, you're tired..." Ron pulls the blankets off of his lover, "...but it's almost nine, and you can't sleep forever".

Another weak groan escaped Poiyo's vocal chords. He felt small and vulnerable in this state, and it was enough for him to maintain his regression from the night before. Being changed into a thick soft diaper and being bottle-fed his favorite blue raspberry soda was all part of last night's routine; and it never failed to soothe Poiyo into a sleepy cuddly bundle of love.

"Poiyo..." Ron cooed softly while patting Poiyo's padding, occasionally hooking his fingers inside Poiyo's diaper in various places as he checked it, "Come here baby, you're wet. Let me change you". Knowing very well Poiyo wasn't going to move anytime soon, Ron grabbed a fresh diaper, wipes, and baby powder from the dresser drawer, and climbed onto their bed, situating himself between Poiyo's already sprawled legs. By this time, Poiyo began sluggishly moving his arms, clumsily covering his face before he found a thumb to put into his mouth. Ron's eyes immediately began darting around the bed, where was it? A-ha! He quickly picked up a purple and pink pacifier that was nearly hidden underneath a pillow. Then he gently moved Poiyo's hand away and replaced it with the pacifier, which Poiyo took happily into his mouth. Good, now back to the diaper. Ron made quick work of the snaps at the crotch of Poiyo's sky-blue onesie. He found the diaper tapes, gently fiddling with them until all four were undone, allowing Ron to pull the wet diaper open. He then took out a wet wipe and began wiping Poiyo down, earning another small whine at how cold the wipe was, especially compared to the warmth of his diaper. Ron slipped the wet diaper out from underneath Poiyo, and coaxed the fresh one onto Poiyo's sleepy self, finishing the job with a generous amount of baby powder and fastening the tapes to make a snug fit. Ron gave his loving handiwork a rub and a pat, "There we go," he said, "all better".

By the time Ron finished bundling up and disposing of the wet diaper, Poiyo's deep red eyes began to flutter open, as if trying to blink the sleep away from his eyes. He lazily looked around the bedroom as he sucked on his pacifier, trying to mentally register what was going on. His mind was still foggy, however, partly from having just woken up, along with being in a regressed state. Eventually, Poiyo's gaze landed on Ron, who was sitting on the bed right beside him.

"Hey there, sleepyhead" Ron smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on Poiyo's head, gently pushing extraneous locks of blue and white hair to the side. "You're really cute like this, you know that?"

"Mmh" Poiyo blinked and mumbled softly through his pacifier. His arms reached out to Ron, wordlessly asking to be held, all while doing his best to sit up.

"Aww… Okay, okay" Ron happily obliged as he took Poiyo into his arms, sitting him upright in his lap. Poiyo hugged Ron, nuzzling into him clumsily. "Someone's very cuddly and affectionate today" Ron teased as he slowly rubbed Poiyo's back. "Come on, let's go get something to eat". He stood up from the bed, with Poiyo latched onto Ron's side as he carried him to the kitchen.

Breakfast consisted of warm fluffy pancakes and fresh fruit, with a bottle of milk for Poiyo on the side. While he ate, Ron mentally reviewed the day's game plan. After days of hard work singing at the UTAU studio, Ron knew that Poiyo needed today to unwind and relax. Perhaps a movie or two was in order? He could let Poiyo pick a movie or a TV show to watch when it came closer to his naptime. But what would they do before then? It was still morning, and Poiyo typically didn't take his nap until the afternoon. Ron took a sip of his coffee while he pondered at the thought, maybe he could ask. After all, the little was always right.

"So Poiyo" Ron began, "What do you want to do today?"

"Don't know" Poiyo shrugged, taking in his last bite of pancake. He thought about it for a brief moment or two before swallowing, "Maybe I can play with my stuffies, or do something in my coloring book".

"Why not a little bit of both?" Ron stood up from his seat to collect the dirty dishes, placing them in the sink for later. He took a napkin and wiped Poiyo's face clean of any stray pancake crumbs and syrup. "Stay right here, I'll go get your stuff".

Poiyo sat there and grabbed for his pacifier as Ron left the kitchen, casually swinging his legs as he sucked on it. He loved being a good boy for Ron, rarely did he misbehave or throw tantrums unless he was overstimulated or seriously overdue for a nap. At some point, Poiyo yawned, dropping the pacifier and letting it fall back onto the table, to which he giggled to himself as he put it back in his mouth. It wasn't long afterwards that Ron returned with his arms full of Poiyo's favorite plushes, his box of crayons, and one of his coloring books.

"Yaaay!" Poiyo cheered through his pacifier, as Ron placed the coloring book and crayons in front of Poiyo, followed by putting down his stuffies one by one on the table. There was Big Chungus the Fifth, a fat squishy pikachu plushie; Kitty, a pusheen cat plushie; and Yuuma, a pastel rainbow alpaca plushie, among a few others in the mix. He was all set and ready to go. Poiyo took out his pacifier to say a quick "Thank youuu!" before putting it back and getting to work.

"Aww, you're welcome" Ron smiled, "Now, be a good boy while I clean up, okay?"

"Okaaay"

Ron spent the first twenty or so minutes cleaning up the kitchen and doing the dishes, all while humming various songs out loud as Poiyo colored. Poiyo loved hearing Ron's voice; there was something unique and soothing about it, and it was well-suited to quite a few musical genres. It also wasn't uncommon that Ron and Poiyo would sing duets together at the UTAU Studio, as they harmonized well in more ways than one.

The final dish was set on the drying rack next to the sink, and Ron seated himself at the table, petting one of Poiyo's stuffies.

"How is everything?" He asked, "Good?"

"Mm-hmm!" Poiyo nodded and affirmed through his pacifier, very much preoccupied with coloring at the moment. He was nearly done with the page, having stayed inside the lines for the most part. Ron simply gazed at Poiyo, he loved everything about him, and he especially loved caring for him and keeping him happy. It was all mutually therapeutic; Ron wanted to protect and pamper Poiyo, surrounding him in softness and love, and Poiyo, in turn, found that love to be warm and soothing. It also felt reassuring for Poiyo to be able to let go of his adult responsibilities and demeanor, as there was a lot of pressure on him as a well-renowned UTAU.

"...aaaand all done!" Poiyo put down his crayon, turning the open book for Ron to see, "You like it?"

Ron smiled, "Of course, Poiyo, I love it".

"Can we put it on the fridge?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea". Ron let Poiyo give him the coloring book. It took a plethora of tiny careful rips to free the paper from the book, and when great patience paid off, it was finally pinned with little magnets on the refrigerator.

"We did it!" Poiyo hugged Ron as they admired the new artwork. There was a moment of silence between them before Poiyo spoke up again, "...Now what?"

"How about we bring your stuffies to the living room and put on a movie?"

"Sounds good!"

The two of them went into the living room, where Poiyo settled himself on the couch. After surrounding Poiyo with his stuffies, Ron sat himself next to him. Poiyo leaned over on Ron's side and chose what he wanted to watch as the Netflix menu loaded on the TV screen.

The show chosen was in good taste; bright and coordinated colors to set the mood, mixed with multiple seasons worth of themes and plot to keep the both of them captivated. One episode quickly turned into several, and on the fifth or sixth episode, that's when Ron noticed Poiyo begin to squirm and fidget.

"Poiyo?" Ron asked, "Are you doing alright?"

"Ron..." Poiyo whined quietly, "I just… need to..."

"It's okay," Ron reassured him, rubbing Poiyo's back, "that's what the diaper is for".

"I know, but..." Poiyo averted his gaze and pouted, too embarrassed to even mention that he's shy and anxious when it comes to peeing. He simply said nothing and squirmed in place more. Of course, Ron knew of this shyness very well, and wanted to challenge it.

"...Come here" Ron leaned across and pulled Poiyo onto his lap, with Poiyo's back up against Ron's chest. He gently coaxed Poiyo to spread his legs over his own, with Ron's slender fingertips feeling up the sensitive insides of Poiyo's thighs.

"Ron-" Poiyo stuttered, knowing very well where this was going, he covered his face with his hands, wanting to hide in shame.

"Shh..." Ron hushed him as one hand went upwards to start massaging Poiyo's lower stomach, "It's okay, just let it out".

"Hah-" Poiyo moaned at the extra pressure on his already sore bladder. He wanted so desperately to pee, but why did it have to be on Ron's lap? He made the softest little noises for every time Ron's hand pressed into him, tiny drips escaping him and disappearing into the diaper. He craved relief, and Ron was trying to give it to him.

Poiyo whimpered as he tried to put his body at ease, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Trickles of pee began turning into a small stream, and the diaper began to expand slowly as an enticing heat filled the area. As the flow grew, Poiyo sighed shakily as the relief washed over him.

"That's it, baby," Ron placed a gentle kiss on Poiyo's neck, "just relax".

The diaper was beginning to swell, and Ron couldn't help but bring his free hand to it; feeling how hot and soggy it was. Poiyo, who was a limp and sighing mess in Ron's lap, was too enveloped in his own relief to care that his wet diaper was being felt up. The stream diminished into trickles again, then to nothing, and Poiyo took a deep breath as Ron rubbed his wet diaper in a slow circular motion.

"...All done?" Ron asked.

"Mm-hmm" Poiyo nodded, still in a daze.

Ron gave Poiyo a pat on his diaper and a kiss on his cheek, "Good boy".

The whimsical music of the ending credits was playing; a casual reminder that the TV show was still ongoing. Ron, having taken notice, picked up the remote from next to him and paused it. 

"Let's get you changed before we start another episode, alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> ...and that's a wrap!
> 
> I kinda wrote this as a super indulgent and ideal thing where I project myself onto Poiyo (as Matsudappoiyo is very easy to project onto) but ANYWAY--  
> If you liked this, please consider giving me a follow on my twitter (@eidolondreams), where I've got a handful of ABDL illustrations, threads of writing, and other stuff! I'm... kinda lonely in this regard, so I'm looking forward to making new friends!
> 
> And thanks again for reading my fanfic, hopefully you all liked it! Kudos and comments are also very much appreciated, as that will encourage me to do more content like this!


End file.
